


Apple Pie

by sketchai (sketchymurr)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-02
Updated: 2011-06-02
Packaged: 2017-10-20 01:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sketchymurr/pseuds/sketchai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The bride is nervous, the groom is dazzled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apple Pie

Hermione was cheating on Draco. She knew it was a terrible, horrible thing to do. She almost felt a little guilty about it. Her eyes lowering as she rested her elbows on the table, she sighed under her breath. "Will you still love me in the morning?"

Her other lover, the apple pie, didn't answer her.

"Probably, but only if you come to bed sometime soon." Draco's voice startled Hermione as she turned, looking over her shoulder. A blush spread over her cheeks.

She hated getting caught eating pie late at night. "I was thinking." Trying to nonchalantly push the pie away, she saw an eyebrow raise. She sighed. She knew she was caught.

"About?" Draco dropped gracefully into a chair, his lean chest catching her eyes as she watched him. Idly, he stole her fork, popping a bite in his mouth as he chewed.

"Pie."

"Liar."

"But I like pie."

"While not a lie, you're still avoiding the subject."

Hermione crossed her arms over her chest. "The pie is being nicer to me than you are."

Again, the eyebrow. Growling, Hermione snatched her fork back and took another bite.

"I'm not supposed to be nice. Husbands are supposed to cause all sorts of mayhem."

"We're not married yet, technically." Always a stickler for the facts, Hermione chewed on a bite of pie. Mrs. Weasley had made it for her just earlier that day, and she could tell. It was fresh and crisp with cinnamon goo.

"We've been living together for over five years, Granger," he teased. "And we sign the papers tomorrow. Or did you forget?"

She didn't like that he looked so unconcerned. They were getting married, for Merlin's sake. Everyone would be there tomorrow. She swallowed, pushing the pie towards Draco. "Come on old man, let's get to bed."

Later, as she lay in bed, listening to Draco's soft breathing, Hermione couldn't help but feel her stomach roll. She knew this was what she wanted- and marriage didn't really change anything. Just a legal status. No matter how many times she told herself that, though, her stomach continued on its flip-flopping mission. She wouldn't back out, though. Hermione was much too prideful for that.

Not to mention, she loved him.

But only a little bit more than apple pie.

~.~.~

"Are you sure this is the right choice?" Snape's voice in his ear immediately had all of Draco's attention. Running a hand through his hair, he flashed his mentor a reckless grin.

"Of course. Otherwise, I wouldn't be doing it." It had taken him only a second to figure out Snape's qualm- he was still unsure where he stood on the matter of the former Ms. Granger.

Snape's eyes narrowed on Hermione. She was magnificent in a smooth and sleek gown of soft purple. Regal, was the thought that came to Draco's mind. "If you insist," Snape finally murmured. His hard gaze softened when he turned back to Draco. He had become close to the young man in the years since relative peace had settled over the wizarding world and he wouldn't want to see him hurt. But the way he looked at that insufferable know it all... it reminded him of Lily. Snape swallowed hard and squeezed Draco's shoulder tightly before moving off in a flourish of robes.

Draco made his way back to his wife, a gloating feeling surging up and causing him to smile as he pulled her close. Ron, who had been dancing with her, flushed and glared. "Just because you married her doesn't mean you have to be rude."

Spinning her around, Draco ignored Weasley. "He seems to forget that I did marry you, therefore, I can do whatever the bloody hell I like." His slate grey eyes flashed as he watched her, wishing to save this moment forever.

In his heart, though, he knew he'd already saved it. His wedding day was a momentuous event in his life- but more than that, he knew he'd remember, and savor, every moment with her. She was more woman than he'd ever hoped to find. She was his world.

Hermione Granger-Malfoy was his apple pie.


End file.
